OTP Questionnaire
by ThePrincessDragon
Summary: I found and filled in a questionnaire about OTPs. For those of you who don't know, I'm pretty sure it means One True Pairing. Or at least, that's what I've been told... Ehehehehe... Mostly Bleach, several other Fandoms mentioned as well. Should someone decide to do something with L or P, please tell me? Pretty please with wonderful things on top?


Greetings, ladies and gentleshippers.

The other day I was bored so I decided to check out my forgotten bookmarks. One of them let me to tumblr, where I found this here questionnaire. I decided to copy the questions and fill it in myself as well. Right in between this and my answers is a list with them all, from A to Z, in case you're interested in answering yourself as well.

Enjoy! 

A - Your current OTP

B - A pairing you initially didn't consider but someone changed your mind

C - A pairing you have never liked and probably never will

D - A pairing you wish you liked but just can't

E - Have you added anything stupid/cracky/hilarious to your fandom, if so, what

F - What's the longest you've ever been in a fandom

G - Do you remember your first OTP, if so who was in it

H - Do you prefer characters from real action series or anime series

I - Has tumblr caused you to stop liking any fandoms, if so, which and why

J - Name a fandom you didn't care/think about until you saw it all over tumblr

K - How do you feel about the other people in your current fandom

L - Your favorite fanartist/author gives you one request, what do you ask for

M - Your favorite fanart or fanartist

N - Your favorite fanfiction or fanauthor

O - Choose a song at random, which OTP does it remind you of

P - Invent a random AU for any fandom (we always need more ideas)

Q - A ship you've abandoned and why

R - A pairing you ship that you don't think anyone else ships

S - Show us an example of your personal headcanon

T - If you mostly have homoships, do you have any heteroships

U - If you mostly have heteroships, do you have any homoships

V - Are you one of those fans who can't watch anything without shipping

W - 5 favorite characters from 5 different fandoms

X - 3 OTPs from 3 different fandoms

Y - A fandom you're in but have no ships from

Z - Just ramble about something fan-related, go go go 

* * *

A - Your current OTP

"Well, I have several in different fandoms, but I suppose my current favorite for Bleach is Grimmjow Jagerjaques x Kurosaki Ichigo, or Grimmichi for short."

B - A pairing you initially didn't consider but someone changed your mind

"Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia, or Ichiruki. I thought it too obvious at first (still do), but my former boyfriend send me a link to a crossover between Bleach and Harry Potter here on FanFiction, written by Eradona. This story made me... well, not a fan per sé... but tolerant."

C - A pairing you have never liked and probably never will

"Ichigo x Inoue Orihime, or Ichihime. No. Just no."

D - A pairing you wish you liked but just can't

"Kurosaki Karin x Hitsugaya Toshiro. I don't know a/the shortcut for this one. They're cute together, but still... I just can't think of them as more than friends... My apologies."

E - Have you added anything stupid/cracky/hilarious to your fandom, if so, what

"Eh... I'm still working on it, actually... In a cross-over with Ao no Exorcist, to be honest... Basically, my idea is that Ichigo's mother, Masaki, was actually a Demon. She had a mate many a century before she possesed a Human and met Isshin, a Hollow mate, and they had a single cub together; Ulquiorra Shiffer. Likewise, Isshin had a wife before he met Masaki, and they had three kids; the Shiba's."

F - What's the longest you've ever been in a fandom

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh... Does being a fan of the Pokémon games count? If so, since I was... what... 4? 5? Something like that... If not, well... I honestly don't know..."

G - Do you remember your first OTP, if so who was in it

"Errrrrr... I'm pretty sure it was Kuchiki Byakuya x Abarai Renji..."

H - Do you prefer characters from real action series or anime series

"Well... I suppose anime, since I watch those more... But then again, real action can be fun too... Like the new Hobbit movies... Or Supernatural..."

I - Has tumblr caused you to stop liking any fandoms, if so, which and why

"Oh, hell no! It only strengthened my faith in my ships!"

J - Name a fandom you didn't care/think about until you saw it all over tumblr

"I met Supernatural through tumblr. It's awesome. Go watch it. Same as BBC's Sherlock, with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, BTW..."

K - How do you feel about the other people in your current fandom

"I... don't really interact with them... I mean, sure, I check out their stuff on the internet... but that's it..."

L - Your favorite fanartist/author gives you one request, what do you ask for

"Aaaaah... Dear Zoop, could the story be about a group of rebellious Orcs or Uruks who escaped the clutches of Evil and fought on the Light side in secret? Like making bad weapons that would brake soon after the battle starts without anyone noticing their low quality, or weak armors, or in scouting/patrol groups where they're the majority, they take out and slay the others?"

M - Your favorite fanart or fanartist

"Uuuuuh... I don't really... Oh wait, I do! Back on deviantART! Err, what was their name again... Oh yeah! AsheRhyder! The fanartist of the Roommates comics!"

N - Your favorite fanfiction or fanauthor

"That would be Zoop, the fanauthor mentioned at L. (S)he mostly writes about Lord of the Rings, but there are some World of Warcraft, and Elder Scrolls stories, as well as one for Predator."

O - Choose a song at random, which OTP does it remind you of

"I want your bite, by Chris Crocker. It most strongly reminds me of Jack Frost x Pitch Black, or Blackice, from the Rise of the Guardians fandom... But it also reminds me of Grimmichi."

P - Invent a random AU for any fandom (we always need more ideas)

"Hmmmm a random AU... Let's see... Ah, yes;

_Once upon a time_

_In a world unlike our own_

_There was a village_

_Surrounding the village, was a dark forest_

_This forest was the home of monsters called Hollows_

_The village was protected by warriors called Shinigami_

_But what none but a select few knew_

_Was that the Hollow were ruled by a family of half-Hollow, half-Shinigami_

_And that the orange haired son of a well respected healer_

_Was in fact the younger twin of the most devilish of these half-breeds_

Sound good?"

Q - A ship you've abandoned and why

"A ship I've abandoned... Actually, there's two. Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley in the Harry Potter fandom... And Ichigo x... well... any female, really. Sorry for the yaoi-haters out there, but Ichigo has become a near-permanent Uke in my mind."

R - A pairing you ship that you don't think anyone else ships

"It's in the Tolkien fandom... And it's Smaug x Gollum..."

S - Show us an example of your personal headcanon

"Uhm... Well, in my mind, the Kurosaki kids are related to the Okumura twins, and they're cuddlebugs... And, well, it's fluffy..."

T - If you mostly have homoships, do you have any heteroships

"Yes, I do have them. Let's see, there's... uhm... No, not that one... What about- no wait, that's a guy... Or what ab- no, those are two girls... Errr... Where did my straight ships go?!"

U - If you mostly have heteroships, do you have any homoships

"I think we've established in the previous question that I lost sight of my heteroships..."

V - Are you one of those fans who can't watch anything without shipping

"Nope. I watched The Davinci Code and Angels and Demons without shipping. I think."

W - 5 favorite characters from 5 different fandoms

"Hmmm... number 5 would be... Okumura Rin from Ao no Exorcist... number 4 is Ja-, no wait, Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians... number- Wait, I can do this more orderly.

#5; Okumura Rin – Ao no Exorcist

#4; Pitch Black – Rise of the Guardians

#3; James Tiberius 'Jim' Kirk – Star Trek (2009)

#2; Kurosaki Ichigo – Bleach

and last but most definitely NOT least...

#1;

Loki Laufeyson – Avengers/Marvel

Seriously, I love that God of Mischief. Especially the way Tom Hiddleston portrays him in the movies. *never had the fortune to read a marvel comic book*"

X - 3 OTPs from 3 different fandoms

"Well, those would be, Okumora Rin x Suguro Ryuji aka Bon – Ao no Exorcist, Dean Winchester x Castiel – Supernatural (despite not even being halfway through the first season yet, lol), and the pairing from my OneShot cross-over, Shameless, this being Loki Laufeyson x Illidan Stormrage, from Marvel's Avengers and World of Warcraft, respectively.

Y - A fandom you're in but have no ships from

"Hmmm... Had I done this questionnaire three weeks ago, I would've said Ao no Exorcist... But... I guess I'm not shipping in the Pokémon fandom... yet... I saw something about Ash and a girl who turned out to be Latias on a swing or something on youtube once... So this may change..."

Z - Just ramble about something fan-related, go go go

"Ramble, eh? Well... Okay. Brace yourselves, a random rant is coming.

_Oh my god! I want an Azog chibi! Couple days ago it came by on facebook and holyshit it's sooo cute! A shame about those nice- I mean BIG! - big muscles of his... But it's such a cute chibi doll! On another note, I wouldn't mind owning a poster or a doll or a stuffed something from Grimmjow, or Ulquiorra, or Ichigo, or Hollow Ichgo, or Starrk either... I suppose a Kenpachi doll could be fun as well... Say, did anyone else notice that aside from Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief, that actor that plays Zeus in aforementioned movie, and Boromir in The Lord of the Rings, tends to die? I mean, he died at the end of the first LofR movie, as well as the end of last episode of the first season of Game of Thrones... And I'm pretty sure I saw him die elsewhere as well..._

End rant. I hope you survived. Bye now!"


End file.
